


Together

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [33]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARLEX prompted: A Song of Ice and Fire, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, ruling the north together<br/><b>SPOILERS</b> for anyone not having seen 6th season</p><p>slightly edited from what was posted in comment_fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Jon lay awake with Arya in his arms as she slept. It had been a year since they named him King in the North because he was Ned Stark's son. Since that day, Bran’s return and then Arya’s, the revelations kept coming in. Revelations that rocked his world. He was still a Stark but not Ned’s son. He was Lyanna’s son by her lover Rhaegar Targaryen. Because of that, he'd met with Daenerys when she came calling, but he was wanted no part of her war, he wouldn’t oppose her but there were bigger things coming from beyond the wall. 

He was happy in the North, he was happy being a Stark, or Snow as the case may be. But he didn't know if the North would continue to follow him when the truth finally outed. It had been his strong little sister, no cousin, who'd come up with the solution that would allow him to continue to rule. Arya was shrewd in her thinking, much more so than she'd been before. The years she'd been gone changed her in many ways but one; they both wanted to make Winterfell strong again. So he did what she suggested and they became more. Lovers at first and then with Sansa and Bran’s endorsement they married and became equal partners in leading the North. With her by his side and in his arms, he felt he could do anything and fight anyone who threatened them. Together they would make Winterfell what it once was.


End file.
